Eureka Seven (2006)
Eureka Seven is an anime series created and produced by Bones and directed by Tomoki Kyoda. The series ran for a total of fifty episodes. The first episode aired in Japan on April 17, 2005, and the final episode on April 2, 2006. The series was later picked up by Adult Swim for the United States market and began airing on April 15, 2006. Adult Swim aired the last episode on April 28, 2007. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Crispin Freeman - Holland *Johnny Yong Bosch - Renton *Kate Higgins - Talho *Stephanie Sheh - Eureka 'Secondary Cast' *Bob Papenbrook - Ken-Goh (eps3-28) *Dave Wittenberg - Woz *Doug Stone - Stoner *Jessica Straus - Gidget *Kari Wahlgren - Anemone *Kim Strauss - Dewey *Kirk Thornton - Matthieu *Kyle Hebert - Ken-Goh (eps29-50) *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Maurice, Mischa *Megan Hollingshead - Hilda *Michael McConnohie - Jurgens *Peggy O'Neal - Maeter *Peter Doyle - Dominic *Steve Staley - Moondoggie *Tony Oliver - Hap 'Minor Cast' *Barbara Goodson - Coda *Bob Papenbrook - Neighbor (ep15) *Bridget Hoffman - Ageha B, Sonia *Dan Woren - Neal (ep17), Radar Operator (ep3), Uno *Dave Mallow - Jobs, Pilot (ep11), Radio Personnel *Dave Wittenberg - Digger *Erik Davies - Father (ep23), Milton (ep24) *Jamieson Price - Brittany (ep18), Norb *Jennie Kwan - Sakuya *Joe Cappelletti - Radar Operator (eps2-12), Teacher *Joey Camen - Greg (eps31-37) *John Snyder - Yukatan (ep15) *Keith Silverstein - William (ep25) *Kirk Thornton - Deckard *Megan Hollingshead - Ageha D *Melissa Fahn - Ray *Michelle Ruff - Ageha A *Mike Forest - Braya *Michael McConnohie - Neighbor (ep15) *Patrick Seitz - Charles *Peggy O'Neal - Aide, Diane *Philece Sampler - Tiptory *Sam Riegel - Young Norb (ep41) *Steve Kramer - Thurston *Terrence Stone - Father (ep49), Morita *William Knight - Kuzemi 'Additional Voices' *Bob Papenbrook - Vodarac Man (ep9) *Dave Mallow - Black Suit (ep4), Doctor (ep13), Ginga Operator (ep49), KLF Pilot (ep46), KLF Pilot B (ep20), Man in Bar A (ep37), Neighbor C (ep15), News Anchor (ep38), Punk B (ep13), Soldier A (ep20), Soldier A (ep35), Soldier B (ep17), Soldier C (ep4), Teos 01 (ep26) *Dave Wittenberg - Aide (ep6), Announcer (ep13), Bully A (ep1), Communication Staff (eps11, 13-49), Dealer (ep5), Doctor (ep23), Ginga Operator (ep49), Headquarters (ep7), KLF Pilot (ep18), KLF Pilot A (ep20), Lifter C (ep7), Man in Bar B (ep37), Punk (ep23), Punk A (ep5), Radio Personnel (ep14), Ralph 03 (ep26), Refugee (ep32), Soldier (ep15), Soldier (ep19), Soldier A (ep17), Student (ep12) *Doug Stone - Commander (ep9), Commander (ep19), Greeter (ep31), KLF Pilot E (ep20), Kanto 03 (ep26), Man A (ep23), Surveillance Officer (ep29), Thief (ep22), Vodarac Priest (ep41) *Jessica Straus - Clothing Store Clerk (ep5), Girl (ep13) *Kari Wahlgren - Ageha C *Kate Higgins - Linck, Schoolgirl C, Young Renton Thurston *Kim Strauss - Airport Official (ep23), Communication Staff (eps2-12), KLF Captain (ep20), Radar Operator (ep6), Soldier B (ep20), Vodarac Man (ep9), Waiter (ep5) *Kirk Thornton - Doctor (ep23), Ginga Operator, Hazmat (ep32), Prisoner B (ep20), Punk C (ep5) *Kyle Hebert - Ginga Operator, News Crew (ep37), Officer (ep43), Radar Operator (eps31-48), Radio Personnel (ep45) *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Ageha E, Vodarac Priest *Megan Hollingshead - Flight Attendant (ep49), Schoolgirl B *Peggy O'Neal - Nirvash (ep50), Schoolgirl A, Vodarac Woman (ep9), Woman (ep23) *Peter Doyle - Jewerly Store Clerk (ep5), Man B (ep23), Man B (ep37), Norma 03 (ep7) *Steve Staley - KLF Pilot A (ep45), KLF Pilot D (ep20), News Anchor (ep47) *Tony Oliver - Bully B (ep1), Communication Staff (ep45), Dr. Greg Egan (eps45-50), Ginga Operator (ep48), Gonzy, Noble (ep43), Punk A (ep13), Soldier (ep45), Soldier B (ep23) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Beau Billingslea - Moalutdar (ep26) *Bridget Hoffman - Jessica's Mother (ep49) *Dan Woren - KLF Pilot C (ep20), Officer (ep43), Prisoner A (ep20), Punk B (ep5) *Erik Davies - Lifter B (ep7), Norma 02 (ep7), Radar Operator (ep6), Radio Personnel (ep6), Soldier A (ep23) *Jamieson Price - Soldier (ep20) *Joe Cappelletti - Federation Air Force Puplic Relations (ep11), Soldier A (ep4) *Keith Silverstein - Radar Operator (ep26) *Michael Forest - Vodarac Priest (ep40) *Michael McConnohie - Documentary Narrator (ep30), Punk C (ep13), Refugee (ep32) *Michael Sorich - Commander (ep3), Soldier (ep8), Soldier B (ep4) *Michelle Ruff - Coda's Attendant (ep31), Jessica (ep49), Mother (ep37) *Paul St. Peter - Commander (ep6), Lifter A (ep7), Norma 01 (ep7) *Sam Riegel - KLF Pilot B (ep45), Lifter (ep45) *Terrence Stone - Doctor (ep44), Man A (ep37), Sage's Guard (ep38), Soldier B (ep35), Wounded Man (ep37) *Yuri Lowenthal - Renton Thurston (ep7) Trivia *Dan Woren is credited as Radar Operator in episode 2 even though Joe Cappelletti voiced the character. *Dave Mallow is credited as Communication Staff in episode 13 even though Dave Wittenberg voiced the character. *Joe Cappelletti is credited as Communication Staff in episodes 2 and 3 even though Kim Strauss voiced the character. *Joey Camen is credited as Greg in episode 46 even though he's been replaced by Tony Oliver. *Yuri Lowenthal was supposed to voice Renton Thurston and some of his recordings were still used in episode 7. Category:Anime Category:2006 Anime